YunJae - Kupu-Kupu
by asrhandini
Summary: I'm bad with summary, so just read this one.. all of YunJae


»Kupu-Kupu«

Cast : YunJae

Author : asrhandini

Taman di depan rumah kami kecil, tapi penuh bunga. Aku

tak pernah tahu nama-nama bunga, toh aku tahu bunga-

bunga itu indah. Kita tak perlu nama-nama untuk

mencapai keindahan.

Aku sedang duduk di teras rumah, merasakan hangat

matahari pagi menerpa kulitku. Aku sedang berpikir

tentang bunga buatan manusia yang harganya lebih

mahal dari bunga ciptaan Tuhan. Ketiga kupu-kupu itu

lewat, datang, pergi, dan datang lagi.

"Wah, akan ada tamu," kata istriku—Jaejoong.

"Pasti?"

"Pasti."

"Mengapa bisa pasti?" tanyaku.

"Bukankah memang begitu? Kalau ada kupu-kupu,

tandanya akan ada tamu."

Setelah itu, sambil memandang kupu-kupu, aku berpikir

tentang tamu.

"Jangan-jangan mau pinjam uang," kataku.

"Ah, kupu-kupunya bagus, lihat warnya, ini pasti tamu

yang baik-baik. Barangkali tamu yang membawa

keberuntungan."

Hmmm. Keberuntungan. Bencana. Alangkah pentingnya

semua ini untuk hidup kita. Kuamati lagi kupu-kupu yang

terbang kian kemari di antara bunga-bunga itu. Kupu-

kupu itu berwarna biru. Indah memang. Tapi, kesanki

tidak sama dengan istriku. Bahkan, dadaku tiba-tiba

berdesir, benarkah sesuatu yang indah selalu membawa

keberuntungan?

Hidup ini penuh dengan teka-teki. Mengapa manusia

harus sibuk dengan tanda-tanda? Tamu macam apakah

yang akan datang itu? Sambil menebak-nebak, aku

menyadari betapa selalu kurang segenap pengetahuan

yang telah kita pelajari, bahkan untuk memperkirakan

kejadian yang cuma seditik di depan kita.

"Belum tentu tamu itu orang baik-baik," kataku.

"Oh...Yunho, kau tahu kupu-kupu itu warnya bagus, itu

pertanda yang baik."

"Tidak ada kupu-kupu yang tidak bagus."

"Ada! Sering sekali kupu-kupu jelek terbang sampai

rumah. Setelah itu kita kerampokan, setelah itu kau

kehilangan pekerjaan, setelah itu kehormatan kita diinjak-

injak orang. Kali ini kupu-kupu itu bagus, pasti amu yang

akan datang ini membawa keberuntungan. Aku yakin

sekali."

"Itu tidak ilmiah, Jae."

"Siapa bilang hidup ini ilmiah?"

Istriku pergi kedapur. Dia mulai masuk. Dia yakin tamu

yang akan datang itu pasti membawa keberuntungan,

karena itu dia merasa layak mempersiapkan sebuah

perjamuan. Entah apa sajalah yang dia masak itu. Seolah-

olah mau ada pesta.

"Bagaimana kalau tamu itu tidak jadi datang? Siapa yang

mau makan semua ini?" tanyaku sarkatis.

"Pasti datang. Tamu itu asti datang."

Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak mengerti, bagaimana

seseorang bisa begitu yakin akan sesuatu tanpa dasar-

dasar yang jelas. Api yang lebih mengganggu pikiranku

adalah kemungkinan bahwa tamu yang akan datang itu

tidak betul-betul membawa keberuntungan, jangan-

jangan malah membawa bencana. Alangkah

mengerikannya.

Kupu-kupu itu terbang tinggi, lantas merendah lagi,

kemudian pergi. Tinggal bunga-bunga di taman kami.

Bergerak-gerak sedikit karena angin. Kudengar gemrcik

sungai di depan rumah. Kuhirup udara pagi.

Jadi, kubuka pintu pagar. Kurapikan kerikil di halaman.

Bahkan jalanan di depan rumah kusiram. Lantas kurapikan

semak-semak di tepi sungai.

Kemudian masalah itu sudah selesai. Tertata dengan rapi

di atas meja. Sejumlah makanan siap untuk dipanaskan

kembali. Karena masih ada waktu, hewan peliharaan kami

pun dimandikan, supaya tidak memalukan.

Kami berdua sedang duduk di tepi sungai menunggu

kedatangan tamu itu, ketika ada kupu-kupu lain terbang

dari sberang sungai, melewati pagar, merendah ke taman,

dan masuk ke rumah. Kami segera melompat

memperhatikannya.

"Wah, kupu-kupu ini buruk sekali."

"Sial," kata Jaejoong, "sial!"

Dengan berang dan kecewa diusirnya kupu-kupu itu.

"Jadi ada dua tamu," kataku.

"Ya, ada dua tamu, yang satu membawa keberuntungan,

yang satu lagi membawa sial."

Ketika tiba saatnya makan siang, sebagian dari masakan

itu kami makan sendiri, sekedar untuk mengatasi lapar.

"Dia juga tahu ini waktu makan," kata Jaejoong. Sambil

makan, kami menduga-duga siapa yang akan datang.

"Pasti seseorang yang kita kenal," kataku.

"Belum tentu, Yun. Bisa juga seseorang yang belum kita

kenal."

"Mana mungkin,Jae? Bagaimana seseorang yang tidak

kita kenal bisa tiba-tiba datang kemari?"

"Bisa saja, banyak orang yang tadinya tidk kita kenal

menjadi penting dalam hidup kita."

"Barangkali seseorang yang sudah kita lupakan"

"Barangkali seseoang dari masa lalu."

"Baangkali seseorang dari masa depan."

"Barangkali dua orang, yang satu membawa

keberuntungan, yang lainnya membawa bencana.

Barangkali satu orang, membawa keberuntungan maupun

bencana."

"Barangkali.."

Setelah makan, kami menunggu lagi di teras. Saling

berpegangan tangan dan menyalurkan kehangatan. kami

menduga-dua lagi.

"Barangkali ia seorang wanita."

"Barangkali ia seorang pria."

"Barangkali bukan pria bukan pula wanita."

"Banci dong!"

"Bisa saja 'kan? Seorang banci."

"Dua banci barangkali."

"Bagaiman kalau bukan orang?"

Kami berpandangan. Kenapa tidak? Tamu memang tidak

harus manusia. Bukankah hidup ini memang sering tidak

terduga. Pegangan tangan kami mengerat karena tiba-tiba

merasa dalam suasana yang asing. Angin berhembus

menerbangkan daun-daun yang berguguran. Kini kamitiak

tahu lagi apa yang mungkin kami hadapi.

"Aku punya firasat," kata istriku.

"Firasat apa?"

"Yang datang sepertinya bukan orang, bukan manusia."

"Lalu apa? Robot?"

"Barangkali malaikat."

"Malaikat? Mau apa mereka?"

"Entahlah, tergantung siapa malaikatnya."

Mendadak dari balik pagar muncul seekor kupu-kupu.

Kemudia seekor lagi, seekor lagi, dan seekor lagi.

Puluhan, ratusan, bahkan barangkali beribu-ribu kupu-

kupu aneka warna beterbangan di sekitar kami. Istriku

memegang tanganku sambil berteriak. Aku hanya bisa

berteriak, tidak bisa melihatnya lagi.

"Aku sudah tahu, aku sudah punya firasat."

"Apa firasatmu?"

"Malaikat maut yang datang," kataku meyakinkan.

"Itu belum pasti,"

"Aku yakin sekali."

"Mudah-mudahan bukan, aku belum siap mati!"

"Sebaiknya kita berdoa, bertobat, tamu yang kita tunggu-

tunggu sudah datang."

"Aku belum siap, aku belum punya anak, aku bahkan

belum mandi!" jerit istriku.

Berjuta-juta kupu-kupu memenuhi pandanganku.

Kurasakan pegangan istriku terlepas. Aku mencoba

berteriak memanggilnya, tapi tak kudengar lagi suaraku

sendiri.

—SELESAI—


End file.
